


The Next Day and Forever

by Naxa1818



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post Season 3, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Steve and Tony finally return home after being in different dimensions. Then they proceed to do what they do best: take care of each other.





	The Next Day and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Next Day and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113832) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



> Set somewhere in Season 4 whenever the Avengers return to their dimension with Tony.
> 
> This was requested by @WinterStar95! She asked that Steve and Tony take care of each other after a battle. Well, with any universe the first thing that came to my mind was Avengers Assemble. Fitting, no? I hope everyone enjoys the story!
> 
> (I can't wait for them to reunite in the show).

Steve ached, he couldn’t remember the last time he was this sore from a battle. Not even against Ultron. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, his right ankle was sprained and he was pretty sure he had some cracked ribs on his left side. He hissed when he moved slightly, the shock of the pain vibrated through his body.

“Hey, hey,” Tony said against him. “Stop trying to hurry. We’ll get there.”

Steve looked up and caught the worry in Tony’s eyes. They were leaning against each other, Steve’s arm around Tony’s shoulders. Tony held him tight around the waist. Steve couldn’t help it because he was trying to get Tony up to bed as quickly as possible. He looked at the injuries Tony had sustained. He had a black eye, some minor cuts on his face, but Steve knew he was just as beaten up as him. Luckily, the suit protected Tony from broken bones and anything else that was serious, but that didn’t mean Tony wasn’t in just as much pain. Steve knew better. He knew Tony.

“I’m fine,” Steve lied.

Unfortunately, Tony knew him just as well. “Right,” he deadpanned.

Steve sighed. “Sorry, I just want us to get to bed.”

“We will,” Tony encouraged with a slight smile.

Steve slightly turned towards Tony, ignoring the pain in his side, and buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Tony whispered, and lightly squeezed Steve’s waist.

They had been through Hell and back. Tony had been lost in another dimension for months and months and the moment Steve had the hope that Tony would return, they were attacked, and the machine that was supposed to bring him back was destroyed. Not long after, Steve and the Avengers had been sent to multiple different dimensions. It was a long, hard battle to come home and sometimes Steve even thought he’d never see Tony again, but eventually they made it through. Steve was back, he was home and more importantly he was home with Tony.

Steve couldn’t help it, he was shaking from the sheer emotion from being able to touch, feel, smell, and hear Tony. He’d dreamt this multiple times and he was happy that for once he wasn’t going to wake up alone.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay,” Tony soothed. “We’re home now.”

“I know.” Steve pulled back. “I’m just…happy.”

Tony kissed his forehead. “Me too. Now let’s get you to bed, old man.”

Steve chuckled. “Like you don’t want to get to bed and sleep for days.”

It took them a little longer than they both wanted, but soon they were in the penthouse. Steve looked at the giant bed that he and Tony always shared, and he never thought a bed looked more comfortable in his entire life until that moment. The other Avengers were already resting in their respective rooms. They were all happy with returning home, with having Tony back and as much as Tony wanted a party for his return (which would happen), Steve knew they all needed a few days of rest first.

They walked slowly and sat down on the bed. They kept close, still leaning against one another.

“We should probably shower.” Steve broke the silence. He rested his hand on Tony’s back, not wanting to break the physical contact.

Tony groaned. “Can’t we just go to sleep?”

“We could but we’re sweaty and dirty. Don’t you think it would be nice to go to bed clean?”

Tony sighed and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just so tired.”

“Me too.” Steve kissed the side of his head.

They got up and headed to the bathroom. Steve turned on the shower and once he felt the steam from the hot water he knew the shower was going to feel amazing. It was larger than normal, which he didn’t use to care about until he started showering with Tony.

He looked over at Tony who was examining himself in the mirror. He was wearing his undersuit, which Steve always loved, but with how dirty they both were it probably wasn’t that comfortable.

Steve came up from behind Tony, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

“Let me help you out of this,” Steve whispered. He wasn’t trying to be seductive but he felt Tony shiver.

“Y-yeah,” Tony nodded.

As badly as Steve wanted to make love to Tony all night, he knew it would have to wait a little longer. They were exhausted and injured and there was no way he was going to make that worse.

Steve stripped Tony's suit down over his shoulders and pressed kisses to the exposed skin. For every little bruise or cut that Tony had Steve wanted to kiss it and make everything better. He knew it wouldn’t, that Tony needed rest, but he wanted to show Tony how much he missed him.

It didn’t take long until the suit was on the floor around Tony’s ankles. Steve hated to see Tony hurt and it was apparent once Steve looked up and down his body.

“Only one of us is naked right now.” Tony turned around. “I don’t think that’s fair.”

“Well, we can do something about that,” Steve smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

Steve meant for it to be a quick kiss, but when he pulled away Tony wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him back down. Steve hummed in agreement, missed the way Tony’s soft lips felt against his, and pulled Tony as close to him as he could. After a minute of slow, lazy kissing they parted.

“We have a lot of kissing to do to make up for all those months apart,” Tony said against his lips.

Steve smiled, feeling his stomach swoop at the anticipation. “We’ll need to take a vacation once we rest up and have your welcome home party.”

Tony grinned in response, pushed Steve’s uniform top over his head and let it drop to the floor. Steve watched as Tony went for his belt next then a minute later Steve stepped out of his pants and boots. Tony grabbed his hand and led him to the shower. It was warm in the bathroom from the steam. It already felt good to Steve, but it was even better when they both were in the shower letting the warm water fall on them.

Steve grabbed the washcloth and slowly started to wash Tony. He made sure to be gentle. He didn’t want to hurt Tony especially when he washed over his worst bruises and cuts. Every now and then Tony would sigh contently, which made Steve feel good because it meant he was helping Tony feel better.

Once he was done washing Tony, he went for the shampoo, threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly as he massaged his scalp. Tony hummed happily with his eyes closed. After Steve was done he moved Tony under the water.

Tony opened his eyes; he looked up at Steve and smiled. He looked happy and relaxed, which he deserved after everything.

“Your turn, Big Guy,” Tony said. “Turn around.”

Steve did what he was told and was rewarded with Tony rubbing a soft cloth up and down his back. Every time Tony moved over a bruise or a cut he would kiss it. Steve realized he must have had more than he thought with all the little kisses Tony was giving him. Not that he minded.

Eventually Tony nudged him to turn back around and he happily obliged. He watched Tony wash his chest, who seemed to be very content and focused on his task. He still kissed every part of Steve that was hurt, which made him feel a warmth in him he hadn’t felt since before Tony was taken away from him to the other dimension. But now Tony was back and Steve felt whole again.

“Lean down a little,” Tony commented when he was ready to wash Steve’s hair.

Steve did and closed his eyes as Tony thoroughly scrubbed his hair and scalp clean. It felt amazing and a part of Steve was afraid he’d wake up in bed alone like he had for months.

“Hey.” Tony kissed Steve on the lips.

Steve snapped his eyes opened. “Hm?”

“You were making a face. A very unhappy one.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to I was just…” Steve sighed. “I dreamt this. That you were back with me. I’m a little afraid it’s just a dream.”

“It’s real,” Tony reassured him. “But I know what you mean.”

It wasn’t long before Tony was done washing his hair. Steve stepped under the spray to rinse off. After a few more minutes they turned off the water and got out. This was like the routine they used to have, before Tony had been lost to another dimension, they showered, got into their comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt and then went to bed.

They climbed in, pulled the covers over them, and laid down facing each other. It was quiet, they stared at each other in awe, as if they both thought they’d never be together again. Steve snuggled closer, put his arm around Tony’s back to pull him against his chest.

Tony sighed, happily. “Steve…”

“Yeah?” Steve mumbled, softly. He gently rubbed Tony’s back.

Tony nudged Steve a bit, which made him chuckle. He moved on his back so Tony could lay his head on Steve’s shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist. Steve put his arm around Tony’s shoulder and lightly squeezed.

“I just wanted to say…I…I…”

Steve could hear Tony’s breathing become somewhat erratic and he knew the kinds of things Tony wanted to say because it was everything he wanted to say too.

_I missed you._

_I love you._

They were both exhausted and on the edge of sleep.

“Shh.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead. “Me too, Shellhead. Me too. We’ll talk more tomorrow because now we have tomorrow together. And the next day, and the next.”

Tony placed a kiss on Steve’s chest, right above his heart. “Yeah, you’re right. Tomorrow then.”

“But one more thing, Tony,” Steve whispered.

“Hm?”

“I’m never letting you go ever again.”

* * *

Tony stirred, he was awake, but he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He was aware of two things: one being that there was a comforting heat pressed against him and the second thing was that if he opened his eyes he knew he would be blinded by the light that was coming through the windows. He slowly opened one eye and sure enough the light was too bright.

But he was all too happy at where he was. He smiled and nuzzled his face against Steve’s chest. If he could have his way he would stay like this forever. But today was now tomorrow so maybe he could.

After a moment he opened his eyes. He lifted his head to see that Steve was still sound asleep. He was actually surprised that he had woken up first but he knew Steve had sustained more injuries than him no matter how many times Steve denied it.

He shifted so he could lean up more to get a better view of Steve. He winced at how sore his entire body was but that wasn’t surprising. He looked at Steve’s bruised but still beautiful face. He figured Steve was going to be sore as well when he woke up. They really did need to take a vacation with just the two of them.

He sighed and he just couldn’t take his eyes off of the man next to him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His lips were slightly curved upwards, which Tony counted as a good sign.

Too many times they’ve had close calls and this one was the worst out of them all. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be like this with Steve again and now here he was. He was truly happy and he swore to himself he’d do whatever it took to always keep Steve safe and at home. It was extremely hard on both of them while they were separated.

Steve took a deep breath then. Tony watched closely as his eyes fluttered open. The moment he saw Tony looking at him he smiled.

“’S morning already?” he slurred.

Oh yes, Steve Rogers just waking up was the best thing Tony had ever seen. He'd missed him so much.

“Yeah. You probably shouldn’t move. You’ll be sore.”

“Hmm.” Steve’s arm wrapped around Tony. “’S okay. Was worth it.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“Breakfast?” Steve mumbled as he closed his eyes.

“Later,” Tony whispered.

“Good. Sleep now. You need rest.”

“We both do.”

Steve tapped on his lips with his other hand and Tony laughed. He leaned up and kissed Steve a few times before laying back down against his chest.

“Love you,” Steve said before he drifted back to sleep.

Tony sighed happily. He couldn’t believe he was home. Finally. “Love you too.”

It took him a little longer to fall asleep, but soon he was drifting off himself. And the last thing he thought of was how lucky they were to be together again. Battle after battle they had close calls and they never knew what would happen next, but Tony smiled as he fell asleep. They had today, tomorrow, and the next day, and the next and hopefully they had forever now. All he could think of was…

_We made it._


End file.
